New York Love
by BrittTheFox
Summary: 23 Year old Vanessa Xanders finds herself in new york city working for her best friend and one cold morning she stumbles upon a man sitting at a table next to the window at a restaurant. as she's caught by him staring she just walks towards work blushing hoping he didn't see her. will this turn into something or nothing?


Cold, this was what Vanessa felt throughout her body as she walked. She unlike all the other people in the city actually was never used to the cold, she's not from New York. Vanessa was wearing a heavy navy pea-coat, and a gray and black striped scarf around her neck. As she pulled her coat close to her body she shivered. Her boss at work asked her to come in today for a big project and lo and behold her car did not want to start. So, she threw on her favorite coat, scarf, and boots and headed for work. As she walked down the streets of New York she sighed and reached for her phone, looking at the time she groaned at what time it was. 9:45 a.m glared at her on the screen of her android phone, She stuffed it back in her pocket and started walking faster.

As she walked past the restaurant on 16th street she noticed a guy sitting at the window table by himself and she just froze in her tracks. This guy, in her mind was beautiful. What she didn't see was the guy was looking back at her, he was smiling softly. As soon as her mind clicked back to reality she blushed and turned away and walked to work.

"You're late, Again.". Vanessa gave her best friend slash boss a playful glare but then sighed and nodded. "I know I'm sorry, its just my car wouldn't start and I got caught staring at a guy sitting in the restaurant on 16th street.".

Jacklyn, her best friend slash boss, grinned and pulled Vanessa into her office and sat her down then proceeded to sit In her office chair. Jacklyn's office was simple, Had a desk with all her paperwork strewn across it with a monitor, a computer to the side, and a picture of her family. She leaned back and watched as Vanessa gave her the strangest look like she just got kidnapped by a hawk.

"Details girl, I need details! was he cute? was he hot? did he smile or what? come on talk to me!" Vanessa laughed and shook her head softly. "Okay for one, yes he's cute, secondly, yes he smiled, and yes I blushed and walked off, That's all that happened." Jacklyn laughed and sneered. "Oh, sweetheart you are too cute!" Vanessa grunted and crossed her arms pouting. "Okay, what was I suppose to do? miss work and try to go in and apologize? the guy looked like he was busy anyway so I let him be."

Jacklyn shook her head and sighed. "Okay, I'm glad you did come to work but if you had called and said you were going to go meet a cute guy I would have said okay ill be fine, but since you screwed that up I guess I can put you on designer duty for today." Vanessa looked at her and tilted her head a bit in a confused look. "Wait, isn't that Jacks job? and what do you mean you would have been fine with me not coming in because of some cute guy? what are you, fifteen?"

She laughed as Jacklyn frowned at that comment and brushed it off. "Okay I'm twenty-five thank you, and yes I would have. To answer your first question of all questions you just asked me, yes it is but your my back up and I needed you because he's out sick with the flu."

Jacklyn is the founder of the famous designer company called Fancy for all. She started the company with one goal in mind, have a cloth line for all types of people. If your rich or poor it wouldn't matter. Her line has gotten so famous that she's the queen of the fashion industry and no one has outmatched her.

Vanessa looked at her like she just dropped the biggest bombshell on earth. "WHAT!? Since when does Jack get sick, like he is never sick!" Jacklyn nodded and sighed softly running her hand through her brunette hair. Small habit when she got nervous. "Yes, and it's worrying me because without him the new line of clothes might get a big delay and I can't have that." Vanessa nodded and stood up gathering up her belongings and started heading out of the office. She sighed and looked back at her best friend. "look i will pick up from where he was but don't expect miracles okay? I'm not amazing like he is you know." Jacklyn just nodded and sighed softly. "Yes darling I know, now get going already. If you want you can take the work to that coffee shop you love so much." Vanessa smiled and nodded walking out mouthing I love you to Jacklyn, as the phone rang Jacklyn picked it up and mouthed i love you back.

Vanessa headed down into the city and towards her favorite coffee shop on the corner of time square. She always loved the soft, calming atmosphere of the little coffee shop on the corner, it gave her great ideas on what to draw for the new clothing line. But this time she was working on jacks templates, as she was drawing she started to think about that guy in the restaurant window and she blushed. He was stunning, he looked like he was some rich guy but she was not about to start judging someone she never even met. She looked up from her work, she saw the very same guy walking into the coffee shop. Her mind raced a million miles a second as he was going up the counter to order whatever he was getting. She just put up her binder to try and hide, she felt so dumb hiding, like a sixteen year old hiding from her crush in high school.

The guy noticed her even with the binder, he smiled and just walked up to her table and cleared his throat. Vanessa visibly blushed and stopped hiding after she looked up at him. He had this amazingly soft aura, it was relaxing to see him for some reason and it just instantly calmed her. "i saw you were walking past the restaurant I was in earlier and was hoping to see you again."

He stood there and just looked at her calmly, she nodded and smiled. "yea, I was on my way to work. O-oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare I just." he laughed and shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "No worries, I was just curious as to why you did, may I sit with you?" Vanessa nodded and straightened, she relaxed at his cool and calm soft voice. He smiled and nodded as he set his coffee and removed he coat, hanging it on the back of the chair as he sat down.

"So I see you're a fashion designer?" She wanted to just forget about everything in the world around her and listen to that calm soothing voice of his, she smiled softly. "Well, yes and no, i'm the assistant to the main fashion designer. My boss, the one who came up with the initial design is the owner of that large office on the 5th floor at the buisness building." She just watched as he smiled, nodding he sipped at his coffee. "So, may I ask the name of my admirer?" He chuckled and Vanessa just blushed and nodded. "It's Vanessa, may I ask for yours?" She hoped he would and he smiled and nodded softly. "What a lovely name you have, and the name is Scott. Nice to meet you Vanessa." She blushed at his compliment and nodded, he was absolutely beautiful in her eyes. She just hoped he was this kind all the time. "Nice to Meet you to Scott. So if I may, what brings you to this little coffee shop on the corner?" She sipped her mocha, thumbing through her work.

"Well, Vanessa, I'm actually looking for a music co-writer for my next song." Vanessa visibly chocked on a bit of coffee and coughed on it covering her mouth with her arm and waved away Scott's concern as he asked if she was okay. "Sorry, its just I have been wanting to do music for years now but never had anyone able to help with it." he nodded and grabbed his bag, pulling out some music sheets of his later work handing them to her. As she looked them over she was in awe, not only is he good looking but a great songwriter. "Scott this is amazing, where did you even learn to write like this?" She had to know his secret. Pleasantly he was willing to spill as he chuckled and smiled.

"Well, I didn't attend any famous university if that's what your asking, i'm self-taught." She looked wide-eyed at him and was baffled. "Whoa wait, okay so you learned how to write-." she lifted up the papers and pointed to them. "This, amazing song all by yourself?" He nodded and she just shook her head in amazement and smiled. She thought, this was her chance to become a music artist. He looked at her and laughed. "Let me guess, you wanna ask me if you could be my co-writer?" She blushed and looked back up at him, smiling she nodded. " I know, that's super sudden but I love music and I have always wanted to write music since I was a kid." Scott nodded, thinking for a moment before smiling and chuckled.

"Well then, I guess you're hired, but don't be calling me boss alright? Scott is just fine." She nodded and they just started talking for the next hour about music and what kind of instruments they played. It started getting dark and Scott and Vanessa exchanged cell numbers to keep in contact, she was about to put her phone away but it rang with her best friends goofy picture on the screen. "Oh, crap I forgot I was supposed to be back at work right about now, I

i'm sorry I gotta head back." He chuckled and nodded packing up his things as well. "No worries, hey if your free this weekend would you like to do some work together over coffee?" She nodded and smiled softly. "Yea, I would love that, 5:30 Saturday work for you? I'm normally sleeping a lot during the weekends due to work being crazy long." Scott nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Sounds great, gives me time to get all my other stuff done." They walked out of the coffee shop, they said their goodbyes for now and Vanessa headed back towards work while Scott hopped in his car and drove off down the other way.

Vanessa got back to the office building and headed in, walking to the elevator she pushed the button for going up and waited. while she waited she thought about Scott, she smiled. The Elevator doors opened and she got in pressing the button for the 5th floor.

Vanessa walked into the office space witg Jacklyn rushing around to get things done. She noticed Vanessa and smiled beckoning her over. "Hey! we need those designs, do you have them?" Vanessa went wide-eyed and smacked her forehead and walked over to her best friend. "Crap, I got sidetracked, I didn't get a whole lot done." Vanessa handed Jacklyn the work she did manage to finish and Jacklyn sighed. "Okay, your not normally one to get sidetracked when it comes to work, what happened?" Vanessa blushed and she bit her lip and shrugged. "One handsome guy showed up?" Jacklyn handed one of the extra designers the folder of work Vanessa did do and grinned. "Oh? and would this handsome guy be the very same you were caught staring at?"

Vanessa groaned, nodding knowing her best friend would never let this down until she had details. "Yes, the very same and his name is Scott. He came into the shop while I was working and I got distracted." Jacklyn nearly belted a heavy laugh but refrained from it and asked softly. "What in the world is this man like I want to meet him? are you gonna date him?" Vanessa went beet red and shook her head. "No! well I mean, I don't know really, we only just met okay? that would be to soon to know." Jacklyn nodded and sighed. "Good cause, really I was hoping you would be the smart one and not rush."

Vanessa just groaned and shook her head. "Okay, really? I'm twenty-three years old and I have had boyfriends before, so I know what to do. Besides he probably isn't single with him being that good looking." Jacklyn knew what Vanessa was thinking and she nodded. "Okay, still what is he like? tell me please I'm dying to know." Vanessa just sighed and smiled as she recalled Scott and what he was like. "Well, he's extremely cool and he has a voice of an angel. Like I felt like I was on cloud nine with that voice. Also, he's a music writer and his songs he showed me are exquisite. He told me he's self-taught and was looking for a co-writer." Jacklyn's face went white and she grabbed onto Vanessa's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Please, tell me you asked him to hire you? because if you didn't I'm gonna have to hurt you."

Vanessa just moved her best friends hands off her shoulders and laughed. "Well, I guess you're not hurting me cause I asked and he hired me." Jacklyn nodded and smiled laughing. "That a girl, way to pursue your dreams!" Vanessa just sat down in a chair and nodded. "Seriously? your okay with me doing this?" Jacklyn nodded and smiled but went serious for a moment. "Just, don't go quitting this job okay? I still need you!" Vanessa laughed and nodded. "Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not going anywhere, just a side thing till it starts becoming a bigger thing." Jacklyn Sighed with major relief and nodded. "So, when are you meeting Scott again? soon I hope?" Vanessa just sighed and nodded as she was working on the last bits of designs needed for this quarters line up.

"Yea, he asked me to a coffee work date this Saturday." Jacklyn almost squeaked and hugged Vanessa. "Oh, my Best friend is growing up and going on dates again!" Vanessa just groaned and pulled her overexcited friend off of her and shook her head. "It's work related, and I'm already grown up." Jacklyn and Marcy laughed. Right, Vanessa forgot about Marcy, the new tailor, and young artist. "Okay, not something to laugh at guys. The clock ticked to 4:00 p.m and Vanessa smiled and stood up and grabbed her things and kissed Jacklyn on the cheek like she always did when they grew up together. Best friends since middle school, and now they are life buddies as Jacklyn puts it, Vanessa walked towards the elevator and waved to the two laughing females. "I'll see you two Monday!" and with that, she got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby of the business building she worked in.

As Vanessa got back to her apartment she unlocked the door and opened it up. A small black cat waited patiently at the door and meowed. "Hey Blake home, you will never guess what happened with me today."

Author notes.

Hey guys, so this is a fairly new thing to do for me so lots of honest feed back would be most apreciated. but if your gonna just be rude and not give honest critism then dont comment. anyways this story is new so the first chapter will determine where the next ones will go. hope this goes well. see you guys next chapter!~


End file.
